


Homeless in the Country

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodily Functions, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Gory Showtunes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I slept in the bed of a flatdeck.  In my world, that's considered camping.  Otherwise known as 'homeless in the country.'" -- Felix, "Mingling Its Own Nature with It" </p><p>Alison learns Donnie is her monitor.  But this time, she goes with Sarah, Felix and Kira on the run, for a little while.  (AU of the Sarah, Felix and Kira scenes in "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion" and "Mingling Its Own Nature with It.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless in the Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeFrye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeFrye/gifts).



> For this fic, I took dialogue from "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion" and "Mingling Its Own Nature with It." I don't own what Karen Walton & Graeme Manson and Alex Levine wrote for _Orphan Black._
> 
> I also took some lyrics from the musical _Blood Ties,_ written by Johnson and Johnston. I don't own that musical, either.

Alison sat at her crafts table.  By her right side was an open bottle of white wine and a filled wine glass.  And nearby were her pills.  She needed to forget what she saw a few hours earlier.  Donnie, being Donnie, spied on Alison and her friend Sarah Stubbs because Donnie was told to look out for a Sarah.  Donnie wasn't aware the Sarah he was looking for was a Sarah _Manning,_ but it was enough.  Donnie was Allison's monitor.  Donnie's texts to Dr. Leekie made her wary, but the bumbling spy job confirmed her suspicions.  A few pills and that glass of wine and Alison could pretend as if what she saw never happened.

Or not.

Before consuming the pills or the wine, Alison pulled out her phone and called the only person who could help her in her time of need.  Felix.

It took him a while to answer the phone.  She could've sworn she heard Felix say "bollocks" from a distance.  But Felix did put his mouth to his cell phone receiver.  _"Alison?"_

"It's him.  Donnie took the Sarah bait."

_"What?"_

"My husband is my monitor.  I need you to get me out of here before I snap."

_"God, Alison, I'm sorry.  I—I can't.  I'm leaving town for a while."_

"You can't take me with you?"

_"You have a musical to focus on!  It starts in two days."_

"I can't focus right now.  Not with what I know."

_"What about your children?"_

"Donnie can take care of them for a day or so."

Alison heard a vehicle pull up in Felix's phone.  "Who's that?"

_"It's Sarah and Kira."_

"Where are you three going?"

_"I can't tell you.  It's not safe to know."_

"Donnie won't be able to find me if you're going to a place that's not safe to know."

_"You do know Donnie will be looking for you."_

"I'll tell him I went on a retreat to clear my mind before the musical."

_"You've got to go to dress rehearsal."_

"I'll tell Alexander to have my understudy do dress rehearsal instead."  Alexander was the director of the Glendale Musical Theatre production of the musical _Blood Ties._ Alison was, of course, the star.

_"You sound like you're losing it."_

"I _am_ losing it.  I'm staring at pills and white wine."

 _"Hi, Uncle Felix,"_ Alison heard Kira say through her receiver.

 _"Hey, Monkey,"_ Felix said to Kira.  _"Can you give me a minute?  I'm talking to your Auntie Alison."_

_"Okay."_

_"All right,"_ Felix said to Alison. _"Don't drink or take anything.  I mean any medical supplements.  Get some clothes.  I'll talk to Sarah about a meeting place before I call you back."_

Sarah met Alison in an abandoned lot just outside of Toronto.  Sarah, Felix and Alison stood outside the truck.  Felix and Kira watched the two as they talked.

Sarah shook her head.  "You can't come with us, Alison."

"What do you mean 'I can't come?'  I packed clothes.  I told Donnie I was going to a sleepover with a college friend of mine.  I didn't mention you.  Felix told me not to talk about you because everyone's looking for you.  You'll be okay."

"Is he going to call your 'college friend?'"

Alison looked at Sarah.  "Sh..."  She didn't finish the word, _shit.  "_ But if it makes it better, I didn't give him a number to anyone."

Sarah sighed.  "We may as well go before someone finds us here.  But if anyone you know follows us, you're on your own."

 

Back in the truck, Alison and Kira sat in the front seat.  Sarah drove.  Felix was forced onto the truck's flatbed after Alison decided to come with them.

Sarah started the truck.  "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine.  Don't slam on the breaks or make sharp curves."

"I won't, Fe."  Sarah drove away from the abandoned lot. 

Felix grabbed the sides of the truck.  "Can't you drive a bit more gently?"

 

Sarah drove until she couldn't drive the truck any longer.  She parked in a field for the night so Felix, Alison and Kira could also get some rest.

It was early in the morning when Sarah woke up.  She got out of the truck. 

Alison woke up when she heard Sarah and Felix talking behind her.  She also got out of the truck.

To her horror, she saw cow dung beside the back of the flatbed.  She also saw Sarah squatting in the brush to urinate.

Alison blinked.  "Wait.  You expect me to…go…out here?"

"It's going to be a while before we get to a bathroom with a toilet that isn't being monitored," Sarah said.  "You may as well go out here.  Maybe not where I'm at, but here."

Alison looked out in the field.  She pointed at a tree.  "I'm going behind there.  Don't leave me!" 

She ran towards the tree, only to stop running when she heard Felix walking on the flatbed.  "Wait, Felix!"

Felix stopped.  "What do I have to wait for?"

"There's a pile of cow…poop near the truck."

"If there's cow shit near the truck, how come I don't smell it?"

Alison shrugged.  "I guess it's old."

"How am I going to get off this thing?"

Sarah walked towards the truck.  She was done urinating.  "We can pick you up and put you on the ground."

Felix sighed.  "I guess that's the only way.  But you two better not fuck up.  I don't want my shoes getting dirty."

Alison and Sarah grabbed Felix as he turned his back against to the two.  They did end up catching Felix, but all three of them fell in the grass. 

"Ugh, my shoes are dirty," Felix said.  "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two."

Kira popped her head out of the truck.  "What's going on?"

"Your Uncle Felix, Aunt Alison and I had an accident," Sarah said.

"Are you three okay?"

"Yes, Monkey, we're okay.  We need your Uncle Felix to get off of us."

"Hey, you were the one who said you were going to catch me," Felix said.

Kira laughed.

 

Sarah drove into what she thought was a store.  "Shit."  She put the truck in park anyway.

"It's a restaurant," Felix said.  "I'd thought we'd never find one in the middle of nowhere."

"We don't have any money to eat here, Fe."

"On the contrary…"  Felix pulled out a wallet from his pants.  He pulled out a purple Visa credit card with his name and the name of his bank on it.  "We _do_ have enough money to eat here."

Sarah started up the truck and drove away from the restaurant.

"Sarah, it's a restaurant.  We need to eat, even if that was the filthiest greasy spoon for miles."

Sarah grabbed the Visa card and threw it out the passenger side window.

Felix tried to grab the card as the card hit the road.  "Hey!"

"Felix, you know how many people are after us.  Do you want us to be tracked?"

"Excuse me, but what do you think _you're_ doing?" Alison asked Sarah.

"I'm making sure no one finds us."

"Someone can find that card and still track us.  Even by accident.  There might be thieves out here searching the roads looking for lost things.  Lost hubcaps, lost money, lost credit cards…"

Sarah looked out at the road.  "I doubt there are any thieves out here, Alison."

"You never know.  Someone can pick up the credit card, swipe it and figure out we're in the vicinity."

"We don't have time to bury some plastic.  Do you have any better ideas?"

"No?"

"I _just_ got that card," Felix said.  "Do you know how long it takes for one of those Visa cards to be mailed to you?  And you know it's a pain in the arse to get the thing activated."

"Felix, you know Sarah's right.  But we need to go back and bury that card."

Sarah stopped the truck.  "All right, Alison.  But you're getting out of the truck and looking for it."

"What are you going to do?" Alison asked.

"I'll look for a burial place for the card.  Felix can stand with Kira."

Felix rolled his head and looked up at the roof of the truck.  "You do all the work while I have to be the babysitter.  What's new?" 

Sarah turned the truck around and parked it on the side of the road.  She looked at Alison.  "You're the one that came up with the idea.  You go look for the card."

"It's Felix's card, not mine."

"Will _someone_ get the bloody card already?" Sarah said.

"Alright, alright," Alison said.  "I'll get it."

Alison walked down the road and picked up Felix's Visa from the road.  Meanwhile, while Felix and Kira got out of the truck to stand by it, Sarah went into the field beside the truck.  She used the tip of her right shoe to find soft, loose dirt.  When she found it, she dug a small hole with the shoe.  "I got some burial ground.  Get over here."

Alison, Felix and Kira walked to where Sarah dug the hole.  Alison threw the Visa card in the hole.

"Hey, I'm going to need the wallet too," Sarah said.

Felix groaned and handed Sarah the wallet.  Sarah opened the wallet and took out loonies, toonies and smaller change.  She threw the wallet in the hole and buried Felix's personal effects.

 

The next stop on Sarah's impromptu road trip was at a general store, far away from where she buried Felix's wallet.

"When are we going to get breakfast?" Kira asked Sarah.

"We'll get you something now, yeah?"             

"How are we going to pay for anything?" Felix pointed in the direction where the card was.  "We buried what might be our only means of eating anything on this trip."

"A con, Fe."

"Really, Sarah?  With Kira _and_ Alison?"

"It's the only way we're going to eat anything other than hunting it.  I don't know what to hunt for around here.  And I can't cook."

"Are you saying we should…shoplift?"  Alison whispered _shoplift._

"Yes, we're going shoplifting," Sarah said.  "You and Fe are going to do the stealing."

"I don't want to go to jail.  I don't think I'd do well in there.  The moment someone calls me their… "  Alison lowered her voice.  "Female dog…"  She cleared her throat.  "I'm going to kill them."

"Alison, not in front of Kira!"  Sarah said.  "If you keep calm, you _won't_ go to jail."

"Don't worry, Felix added.  "It's like opening night for _Blood Ties._ Except you're doing something _more_ criminal."

 

Felix walked into the general store first.  A few seconds later, Alison followed him in. 

Kira walked into the store after Felix and Alison.  She went to the candy at the back of the store.  Within eyesight of the clerk on duty, Kira put a package of candy in her pocket.  The clerk stopped Kira, turning his back on Felix and Alison.  Sarah was the last of the party to walk in.  Sarah lied to the clerk, claiming Kira couldn't wait for Sarah to come in and buy Kira candy.

Felix and Alison grabbed as much as they could between the refrigerators and the shelf in front of them.  He hid his things in his coat; she hid her things in her gilet.  Although Felix had more room in his coat, Alison was grabbing more things at a faster pace than he was.    

Felix left when he heard his signal: Sarah saying "oh, shit" and dropping coins on the floor.  Alison took a deep breath and waited for her signal.

The clerk started picking up the coins Sarah dropped on the floor by "accident."  "Whoa, whoa.  I got it, I got it."

"Sorry, you got it?  Okay, thanks."  Sarah bumped her head into the clerk's head before the two of them could stand up.  "I'm sorry.  Sometimes I can be clumsy."

Alison stuffed the last thing she grabbed from the shelf and stuffed it in her gilet.  She walked as fast as she could out of the general store.

 

Sarah drove the truck into a wooded area.  While she took the license plates off of the truck, Kira, Alison and Felix ate on a ledge in the wood.

"…It was a just a complete disaster."  Felix took a bite from what he was eating.  "It was my worst nightmare, not having done my hair for Picture Day."

"Oh."  Alison blinked.  "I've never had a bad hair day in my life."

"Ever?" Felix said.

"Ever."

Felix huffed.  "I wasn't talking to you anyway.  I was talking to Kira."

Kira laughed.

By this time, Sarah was done with removing the license plates.  Sarah walked towards Kira and squatted at her level.  "Hey, baby, that thing we did at the store, we don't do that unless we have to, yeah?"

"I know, Mum."

"Just go get your stuff from the truck, yeah?"

Kira ran to the truck to get her things.

Sarah sighed.  "Careful," she called out to Kira.  She sat beside Felix.

"Why the heck are we here?" Alison said.  "You never said one thing about camping in the woods without a tent, Sarah."

"I've been here before."

"You _what?"_   Felix glared at Sarah.  "You never told me this before.  Then again, when do you tell me anything?"

"I know there are some summer houses and some cabins out here.  And there should be an empty one nearby.  Kira needs a bed, Fe."

Alison shook her head.  "You told me we weren't going to jail."

"We're not going to jail, Alison.  We're going to be careful."

"If Donnie has to get me out of jail, the two of you are paying for my bail.  And if I go to the hole…"

Alison and Felix didn't notice Sarah looking down after watching Kira run to the truck.

 

It took the party a while, but they found a red house in the woods.  Sarah broke in it.  Once the four were settled inside the house, they stayed the night and had a peaceful day inside of it.

Then day turned into night, and the four went to sleep.  Sarah slept on a couch in the living room. Kira slept in her own room.  Felix and Alison shared the other bedroom.

The owner of the house opened the door with a key.  Felix heard it.  He sprang out of bed and rushed downstairs to try and wake Sarah. 

Alison woke up when Felix sprang out of bed.  "That wasn't very polite," she said, and followed him.

By the time Alison could get downstairs, the owner of the house had pinned Felix to a wall.  Sarah was trying to get the man away from Felix.

Alison walked over to the man.  Sarah was trying to shoo Alison back, but Alison wasn't budging. 

"You release my friend or you won't have a pair of balls to sit on in the morning," Alison said.

The man looked at Alison and let Felix go.  He blinked and looked at Sarah and Alison.  "Sarah?  You never told me you had a twin sister."

"You know him?" Felix said.

"Yeah…" Sarah's voice trailed out.  "She's my long lost twin sister.  Alison, Cal.  Cal, Alison."

"But—"

Sarah covered Alison's mouth before Alison could protest.  Sarah shrugged and nervously chuckled.  "It took us a while, but I happened to bump into her in a grocery store in Toronto.  We've been close ever since."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"We were in a bind and we broke in.  I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"A _bind?_ "

"Oh, no," Felix said. 

Alison stayed out of the argument Cal and Sarah were having.  Alison was about to head upstairs to get her things when Cal was ordering the party out of his house.   

Kira walked down the stairs.  "Mummy, what's going on?"

"Shit," Sarah said, running to pick up Kira from the stairs.  She talked about Cal to Kira, saying he was an old "friend" of hers.

Then, out of the blue, Kira said to Cal: "Are you my dad?"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Blow me down," Felix said.

"I didn't ask to be in a talk show!" Alison said under her breath. 

 

Alison went downstairs to Cal's kitchen to get herself a bite to eat.  She noticed Felix walking toward Cal's barn. 

Alison stopped what she was doing and put on her gilet.  She ran towards the barn, but by the time she was outside, she didn't know exactly where Felix had gone.  She went back to Cal's house.

 

When Alison saw Felix leave Cal's barn, she ran back outside.

"Are you okay, Felix?  I was going to look for you. "

"Yeah, I'm okay.  If there were any bears out here, I would've caught one already."

Alison looked around.  "There aren't any bears out here."

"I meant…oh, never mind."

"What happened?"

"I can't stay here anymore.  Sarah meant for us to take this road trip so Kira could meet her father."

"Why would Sarah lie to us?"

"My sister's done this bullshit with everyone for years.  Kira, our mum, her boyfriends.  She keeps everyone in the dark until shit hits the fan."

Alison nodded.  "Oh."

"Cal doesn't seem sketchy to me.  And Kira likes him."  Felix started to sniffle.  "I don't fit in here, Alison. I have to go."

Alison hugged him.  "Felix, have you forgotten?  _Blood Ties_ opens tonight.  We have plenty of time to get to Toronto by show time.  I'd like to see at least _one_ friendly face in the house."

 

Alison was tripping over her luggage on the paved road closest to Cal's house.  "How am I supposed to pick up a car this way?"

Felix was behind her.  "No, Alison, you're doing it right.  Keep walking until a car stops for us."

"Alexander's going to kill me if I get a bloody nose."

A car stopped for Alison and Felix.  Felix opened the door and the two climbed in.

"Are you going to Toronto?" Felix asked.  The car was playing a song from an all-1980s music station.

"Yes," the driver said.

"Could you drop us off at Huxley Station?  We're meeting a friend there."

Alison nodded.

The driver looked into his rear view mirror at Alison and Felix.  "Okay."

The driver drove towards Toronto.

"Excuse me," Alison said, "could you turn that down a little?  I've got to get to a play tonight, and I'd like to practice some of the musical numbers.  I would've taken my car, but it broke down, and all my contacts are MIA."

"Sure."  The driver turned down his station.

Alison cleared her throat.  She began to sing:

_We must heed the call_

_Cleaning the brains off the wall_

_The task may be unpleasant but it's ours…_

Felix joined in with her in finishing the musical number.

The driver turned the radio station off.  "That's an interesting song.  You said it was from a musical?"

"It's called _Blood Ties,_ " Felix said.

"It's a musical about friends cleaning up a bathroom after a suicide," Alison added.  "And all of this happens before a wedding."

"Interesting," the driver said.  Where's this musical again?"

"Tonight, 9:30 PM, at the Glendale Musical Theatre.  The doors open at 9."

"I should be able to come.  I'll see you two there.  What was your name, miss?"

"I'm Alison Hendrix.  I play one of the leads.  This is Felix Dawson.  He's not in it.  He's my personal acting coach."

"The best acting coach money can buy, ahem."

"Could you two sing some more songs from the play?"

Felix shrugged.  "It's a long way to Toronto.  Why not, Alison?"

"Yeah, Felix, why not?"


End file.
